1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally wireless systems such as for example systems in which devices communicate using cellular networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for delivering electronic identification components to a cellular device, over a cellular network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Access control is required for secure communication in most prior art wireless radio communication systems. As an example, one simple access control scheme might include: (i) verifying the identity of a communicating party, and (ii) granting a level of access commensurate with the verified identity. Within the context of an exemplary cellular system, access control is governed by an access control client, referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) which is physically embodied within a physical card form factor Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). During operation, the SIM card authenticates the subscriber to the cellular network. After successful authentication, the subscriber is allowed access to the cellular network.
Each SIM card is associated with a single user account, where the user account data is permanently stored on the SIM card. If a user wishes to change services from an existing account to a new account, the user needs to replace the existing SIM card with a new SIM card (e.g., by physically removing the existing SIM card from the SIM card slot, and inserting the new SIM card). In short, the user account is tied to the SIM card and not the mobile device itself. Consequently, adding additional accounts requires using a new SIM card. For example, when a subscriber travels to a new service area, the subscriber must often choose between paying high roaming fees, or purchasing a new SIM card. Similarly, for users that change between billing accounts (e.g., sharing a phone for work and personal use, etc.), the user must constantly switch between SIM cards. Some devices have attempted to address this issue by providing multiple card receptacles, so as to enable multiple SIM cards. However, these “multi-card” solutions are undesirable, as additional SIM card receptacles take significant area, and do not address the root inflexibility of SIM card accounts.
Moreover, existing SIM solutions consist of one or more SIM software identities that are “hardcoded” to a physical UICC card media; i.e., the SIM card assembly cannot be re-programmed, etc. For all practical intents and purposes, prior art SIM cards are indivisible; that is, the SIM software is inseparable from the physical UICC card media. Consequently, certain operations cannot be performed within the existing SIM card framework. For example, a SIM cannot be moved between SIM cards, modified, revoked, and/or enabled for different network carriers. Consequently, as described in greater detail subsequently herein, existing SIM card solutions have become increasingly inadequate for the evolving complexities of cellular technologies (and other wireless technologies).
Thus, improved solutions are required for providing users with the ability to obtain (e.g., purchase) and manage user accounts. Such improved solutions should ideally support delivery of a new or different user account to previously deployed or purchased devices, without also requiring a new SIM card.